I Like You For Always, Love You For Ever
by LoreLuke
Summary: Set 6.5 years after partings. Lorelai now lives with rory and her two grancchildren in Kingston, New York, and life is going good. what happens when an unexpected visitor comes to town?
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

Boy, had a lot of things changed since that fateful night 6 years ago. Well, actually 6 years 3 months, 2 weeks, and 4 days (not that I'm keeping count). Well, where should I begin. I knew that I just couldn't return to Stars Hallow, not with my embarrising rant to – well you know, so I tried things with Chris. That backfired in so many ways I can't even begin to explain. So, I moved out from Chris's apartment and found an apartment in New Haven so I could be close to Rory. I took a job at the Hector's, the most amazing taco place on the east coast, but that only lasted a year, partly beacause because it reminded me a bit ot much of a certain diner, and partly because of other circumstances which I will get to in a moment. In the meantime, Rory had not been doing to well after the disappearence of Logan. Yes, he did call every so often, but his calls were infrequent and short. However, with the help of Paris, we sort of managed to get her up and going again. Then, about three months later, he came back. According to Rory, they had one amazing night, and then the next day that jerk told Rory that he had an amzing life going for him in England, that he had found a nice girl that lived right down the street from him. That night he jumped on a plane and was never to be seen again. Rory was devasted. Of course, 6 weeks later, Rory comes to see me looking worse than she ever had before, tears streaming down her face.telling "I'm pregnant" she told me.About 2 months after that, we found out that Rory was having twins, a boy and a girl. Rory graduated from yale with top honours, and very,very large stomach. Then, she tried as hard as her swollen ankles would let her to get her name out on the media circuit before the birth of my grancchiildren. On June 3rd (I know weird right?) Rory very painfully gave to my grandchildren; Lorelai (just had to keep the tradition going) Emily Gilmore, and Logan Richard Gilmore. It was that night that really changed everything. After the babies had been taken away, and before Rory fell asleep, Rory broke the news to me.

_"Mom" she said in a worried tone_

_"what's wrong ?" I immediately got concerned_

_"Calm down" Rory reassured me. She took a deep sigh and continued, "I've gotten a job as a correspndent in Kingston… New York"_

_"I'm sorry… where?" I questioned_

_"You know Kingston we stopped there once for nuts on our way to New York"_

_Oh..right" I said. And then it hit me like a ton of bricks, "Does that mean your moving?"_

Rory sighed. "I want you to come with me" she said 

_Rory wanted me to move with her to Kingston, New York. Wow. Imust have looked pretty stunned because Rory changed the subject, sort of. _

_" Look," she said "I'm exausted. Why don't you sleep on it tonight and we'lldecide tomorrow"_

Three weeks later, Rory, Lori, Logan, and I boarded a train to Kingston, New York to begin our new lives.


	2. Chapter 1

June 20th

4:30 pm

"Ach, I need a new office chair" I said as I walked into the apartment.

"And hello to you too" Rory wiped her hands on a dishcloth and kissed me on the cheek

" Lorelai, Lorelai!" I heard the pattering of 4 little feet coming towards me

" Hey you guys!" I said enthusiastically as a scooped up Lori and gave Logan a peck on the forehead . Having little kids around the house again was wonderful. I forgot how great it was to have a little person around that always gives you the greatest smiles (just when they're needed), and that, no matter what, unconditionally loves you.

"Back bothering you again?" Rory asked as we walked into the kitchen.

"Yep, I swear that office is out to kill me" About 6 months after we moved, I took a job at a near by banquet hall as a party planner. I loved the job, but the hours were kind of insane and all over the place (I once had a meeting at 5 in the morning), and the supplied office chair had something against me

"Ok, well we'll go as soon as I'm done drying the dishes" Rory said

"Go where?" I asked innocently

" To get you a new office chair, silly," Rory replied

I didn't have anything to say to that, so I turned to the twins.

"So, how was school?" I asked them

Lori started (she had inherited the qiuck wit) "Good, 'cept Joey stole my glue again" (Joey was the class bully)

"and I got it back for her" Logan interrupted proudly. Logan was always looking out for his younger sister. Then he turned to Rory "Mommy, can we have a snack?" he asked. Ok, that conversation ended quickly.

"Sure,"Rory replied, "you each can have 2 cookies. But go eat in the den because I want to talk to Lorelai" (when the twins began to talk, I decided tht I didn't want to be called 'Grandma' yetwho would at 40, so we decide on Lorelai) the twins grabbed their cookies and ran out of the room.

"So, when does your plane leave?" I asked Rory. In the 5 or os years that she worjed at CJN news, Rory had managed to work her way up. Now she was the foreign correspodent that she had always hoped to be. Tomorrow morning she was being shipped of to Russia to cover the upcoming elections. Then she would fly back to spend the rest of the summer in Martha's Vinyard with her grandparents and the twins.

"5:30 am"she replied

"hmmm"I was flipping through a magazine aimlessley, while enjoying a cookie myself.

"Ok, I'm done!"Rory exclaimed drying her hands on the dish towel "Guys, turn of the tv and put your shoes on, we're going!" She yelled to the twins

We all met up by the door "Where are we going ?"the twins asked excitedly

"We're going to go get Lorelai a special new chair"Rory told them in a nexcited voice

"oh"came back the reply

"And then,"I added just as excitedly, "Dinner at Charlies's!" Charlie's was our new Luke's. it had great burgers, decent coffee (a must), and the best Danishes in town (he,hmem City)

"Yayyyy!"came the reply this time. Much better. We all headed out the door, and off to our adventure at Office Depot

Office Depot

5:15 pm

"How 'bout this one?" Rory asked. We had just got the kids settled in one of the tv/movie car buggies, and were walking down an never ending aisle of black leather office chairs. I gave Rory a 'are you nuts look'. She sighed

"Ok then, moving on "

We continued walking down the aisle in a basic pattern of Rory pointing a chair out and me immedialty putting it down. Out of desperation I looked up (from staring at yet another black chair) to see if there was anything worth while, just as a man came out of an adjoining aisle. Suddenly I froze.

"Oh my God," I said under my breath

Rory must if sensed that something was wrong because when she spoke to me, she sounded worried

"Mom, mom? Are you ok?" rory sounded very far away. I didn't respond, so she tried again, "Mom, Mom?"she asked. Finally she gave up and just followed my gaze.

"Oh, my"Rory said, completely shocked

Rory was shocked because standing rifht in front of us was Luke.


	3. Office depot and long lost people

_Suddenly I froze. _

_"Oh my God," I said under my breath. _

_Standing right in front of us was Luke_

Rory and I stood there looking dumbfounded. What was Luke doing in Kingston? Suddenly Luke looked in our direction, and stopped. I don't think he completely recognized me at first, but that's explainable, for I had changed a lot in the last couple years. I had cut my hair to a shorter, shoulder length, layered look. I had also lost a bit of weight (there had been less movie nights recently since Rory was away so much, and they made me kind of sad). Finally it clcked in Lukes head who he was starring at, and he to froze. He started to say my name, but then decided against it. Instead, tis came out of his mouth.

"I'm leaving." The Luke rushed back into the aisle that he just came out from, and out of sight. Rory was the one to recover first. " Mom, Mom are you ok?" she asked again. Again, I didn't answer her. "Mom?" Wow, this girls was annoying, Rory finnaly gave up on me and sat me down in the closest office chair. After a few minutes, I started to recover. "what do you you think he was doing here?" I asked Rory in dismay

" I don't know. He was probably just passing through or something. " Rory answered.

"And desperately needed office supplies?" I questioned. After a couple more minutes of deliberation, Rory and I decided that Luke was probably just passing through on his way to New York or something like that, and hey, even if he actually was living here, Kingston was a city. We would probably never see him again.

"Well, one thing's for sure," Rory added, " Like uncle like nephew." I gave her a weak smile. "You're sure you're ok?" Rory asked for the hundreth time.

"I'm sure, " I said. Just to reassure her, I looked around to the chair that I was sitting on. It was pink wit hsilver sequances on it. "Hey, I like this one, " I said with a smile.

"_The official3000_" Rory read in amocking tone, " let's take it.

Charlie's All American Cuisine

6:15 pm

We walked in to a virtually empty diner. That was odd. Charlie was wiping of a table. "Hey Charlie!" I greeted.

"Well, hello there you1" (Charlie had a problem with names, so everyone was _you, _or_ there, _etc.)

"Charlie! Charlie!" the twins ran over to him

"Well isn't it Thing 1 and Thing 2!" Charlie held out his hands for a hive five. The twins gathered up all their strength, and his hand as hard as they could. "hmm, I think Thing 1 (Lori) over here hit harder this time. " Charlie said as he produced a cady from behind his ear. "Yayyy!" Lori cheered. But Logan wasn't diapointed, because he knew that he would win next time. It was a little game that charlie and the twins palyed every time we came here (which was really every day). Each time, one of the twins would win. Just then my stomach rumbled. I turned to Rory, "You get them settled, and all go order"

" 'Kay" rory answered. I went up to the counter. Charlie was already waiting there with his pad ready. "what'll you have" he asked.

" Well, lets see," I started, " 2 kids meals, 2 burgers, 2 chili fries, and of course-"

"Coffe!" Claudine, the ever-present, always- cheery waitress came up with a full coffee jug, and two cups.

"Ah, bless you," I said as Claudine poured the the good stuff.

"I'll go get started on the burgers, " Charlie said, " Claudine will you do the fries?"

"sure" Claudine said as she gave me a cup of coffee. I took a sip. As soon as Charlie was out of earshot I asked " Charlie is still cooking? When will you guys find someone to replace Matt?" Matt had been the diner's main cook for as long as I could remember. However, he had recently move out to Virginia so that he could actually live with his wife. "Well, actaully we did, " Claudine stated as she handed me a plate of fries. I took a one a started to chew on it.

"Oh, really, who?" I asked, finishing up my frie and taking another one.

"His name is Luke or Duke, or something along the lines of that" claudine said casually. Ok, breathe. There are plenty of other Lukes in this world. I told myslf. Claudine continued, " He's from a small town in Conneticut or something."

Ok, well that really confirmed it. Half of me expected Claudine ot say, _Hey, aren't you from a small town in Conneticut?_ But then I remebered, that people here didn't really know much of my history. I continued to ask a few more questions. Hey, might as well get all the info, right? "So, " I tried to make my voice stay steady, " When does he start?" I asked.

"Why do care so much" Claudine asked, handing me another plate of fries. Uh oh, _think of a lie, qiuckly _I told myself " I just want to know how much longer I have to put up with Charlie's burgers" I joked.

"well, from what I know, Charlie gave him a few days to settle in, and then he'll start here within the week, I guess. " Claudine answered my question. Claudine and I exchanged small talk for a couple of minutes, and then I sllowly headed back to our table. It felt hard to stand. _One step at a time_ I told myself. As I reached the table, Rory got that concerned look on her face again. "Mom are you ok?" She asked for the gazelienth time today.

"Luke's moving to town," I said as a slowly sat down, " and he coming to work here."


	4. After Boom

The apartment 8:30 pm "Luke's moving to town" 

_"and he's coming to work here." _

Here as in Charlie's, the place that I eat at at least once a day. I just couldn't believe it. I kept going over my conversation with Claudine:

_"His name is Luke or Duke, or something along the lines of that" _

"Lorelai, Lorelai" Logan was trying to get my attetention.

"Hmmm, yeah" I quickly snapped out of Lorelai Land, and remebered what I was doing; getting the kids ready for bed. I had convinced Rory to get a couple hours of shuteye before her flight, so now I was sitting in the twin's room, reading then a story.

"You stopped reading" Lori said angrirly, " and it was a really bad spot too. Just before the catepillar drank the coffee" I was reading them _The Hungry Catepillar_, with a few modifications of my own. I quickly finished up the story, gave Lori and Logan their goodnight kisses, and left the room. Rory was standing outside waiting for me.

"What are you still doing up?" I asked Rory as I started to clean up the kid's toys.

"What are you doing with those toys?" Rory asked, amused by my sudden domestic urge

"Cleaning up" I responded as if it were obvious, " But you still haven't answered my question."

"Mom, I'm concerend," Rory said, her eyes pleading with me, " Please stop, come and sit down" Rory led me to the a near by sofa.

"Rory, really, I'm fine" I lied. "really, life throughs you this kind of thing all the time. Ever heard of Karma?"

"Ya,Ya" Rory agreed with me sarcastically. "But this is Luke were talking about. I mean, whe nwas the last time you even spoke to him?"

I sighed, "six years". Rory's eyes got big as she realized what was going on here. "Has it really been that long?" She asked, amazed. I just nodded my head.

"Look," I started "You look exhausted, and need to get some sleep, and I have some work to do"

Rory smiled, "On the computer?' she asked accusingly

"Of course" I smiled back at her.

About a year and a half ago, Rory and I joined an online dating service(kind of corny, I know. But we were lonely) Anyways, because of the whole mass-murder thing a couple years ago, all of the good dating srevices had become very secure. Of course, Rory made sure that we used the most secure one. I had been 'dating' this one guy for about a year. And I still didn't know his real name (only his screen name), or where he lived, etc. Since we had been dating for so long, and we had never been a threat to the dating sevice, they had released my general living area to _scruffyface101_ (apparently that's what his nephew calls him) Now he was temporarily moving to Kingston so that we could finally meet each other.When Rory first tried the whole dating service- thing, she hadn't liked it. Now she liked to make fun of me and my love.

Rory interupteded my thoughts, "Tell me, when was the last time you checked your e-mail?"

"This morning," I said "But there might be something new" I added a little defensivley.

"Whatever, I give up (which she never actually did)" Rory said, "'night"

"goodnight sweetie, " Isaid "and if I don't see you before you leave, have a good time." Both rory and I knew that I would see her before she lelt. It hadbecome a little game of ours; I would stay up all night on the computer or doing work, and then before Rory left, we would a short breakfast, and we would do our real goodbyes then.


	5. ps i love

A/n- hey guys, sorry for the really short chapter. I kind of took one chapter and divided it in half. Please excuse all the spelling mistakes and missing words, my ms word is messed up, and I'm a sloppy typer. I just want to add a litle 'disclaimer' I do not own the gilmore girls, however I do own the twins. Kingston is a real city in New York State, however, all the places I talk about are generally made up (e.g. charlie's).

On to my next topic: in the Iming pat of this chapt. The stuff in italics is the actual im, but the stuff in brackets that is not in italics, is lorelai's commentary. Sorry for the long rant. And now I shall begin:

Loelai's Computer

9:03 pm

As I had suspected, there was something waiting for me in my inbox. I eagerlyclicked on it, and started to read:

_Dear coffeebean (_a.k.a me)

_I miss you, even though I nevermet you, and can't wait to meet you. Moving here to Kingston and knowing that I may see you anywhere, has made me feel all happy and tingly _(aw, I have a lover)_. I don't remember being this madly in love for…well…a very long time_ (ok…). _I will be online tonight at about…let's see…your daughter goes on assignment tomorrow, right? So she'll be in bed by 8:45, since your grandchildren (yes I am going to call them that) (_scruffyface and I have had a long going 'discussion over how to reffer to my offspring)_ went to bed at 8:30 (_wow, he knew me well)_. Well, if you get this before 9, I will be online between 9:05 and 10:15._

_Love always, _

_Scruffyface _

I quickly glanced at my watch: 9:06. I immediately logged on to DMS (dating messenger service), and began a conversation with scruffyface: (a/n –sf means scruffyface, and cb means coffeebean)

Sf: _hey_

_Cb: hi, how are you? Ow's the new place?_

_Sf: good. Big. Bigger than my old place._

_Cb: I know when I first moved in to my old house, everything had seemed so big compared to the little room that I had lived in_

_Sf:Now that I'm settled in, when will I finally get to meet you?_

_Cb: Let's see…I have a meeting tomorrow at noon, can you meet me for a late lunch? Do you know where Charlie's is?_

_Sf: Yeah, I know where it is. One sound good?_

_Cb: one's fine. But, how will we recognize each other?_

_Sf: I don't know. We'll probably just know._

_Cb: I know! Wear a rose on your lapel!_

_Sf: What! I don't think so. Plus, what kind of wordis lapel?_

_Cb:Please? We'll be like Roz Russell and Ava Gardner on Fifth Avenue_.

_Sf:'sigh' fine._

_Cb: ooh, that just reminded me of a hilariuos story, when me and my daughter went window shopping.Please! It invovles my mother! (_when Christopher and I broke up, it resulted ww3½ with my mother. We have never really made up since then, and were now on a first name basis. I loved to mock her to _scruffyface)_

_Sf:ok, but then I get to tall you a funny story_

_Scruffyface _and I spent the rest of the night (and some of the morning) exchanging funny stories of our past. At 3:00, _scruffyface_ had to go to bed, but that was ok, because Rory got up at 3:15. Lately I was never alone.


	6. Luke can see her face

A/n- hey guys, hope you enjoyed last chapt. Here's another one. I'm goin to be busy on the weekend, so this will be it until Monday (or teus- season 7!) thankyou to everyone that reviewed, but please review!p.s- im going to try to name all the chpts with name from the episodes(hence the change in chapt 4/5)

Lorelai's bedroom/apartment

8:42 am

"Lorelai, Lorelai," an annoying 6 year old voice woke me up.

"mmm" I groaned and turened around trying to go back to sleep. But soon the voice was back

"Lorelai, you have to take us to school" Lori nagged, "It's the last day of school, ans we're going to be late."

"What time is it?" I asked sleepily. Wait, eho was I asking, the only clock in here was analog, and Lori couldn't tell time I slowly opened my eyes. 8:43. "Shit"I muttered under my breath.The kids had to be at school by 9:00. Their teacher had already yelled at me dozens of times for bringing them late, and I wasn't particularly in the mood for a lecture this morning.

"What?" Lori asked. I swore to myself this time. I had just broken one of Rory's Mom rules: no swearing in front of the kids.

"Nothing sweetie. I see your dressed, did you eat anything?" I asked, getting up from the bed.

"yep. Logan made me have a poptart "

"Where is that brother of yours?" I asked while getting out my clothes.

"watching tv." Lori answered

"Ok," I said, heading towards the bathroom, "Why don't you go get your shoes on, and backpacks ready, and I'll be out in a minute?" I said as I walked into my bathroom and closed the door. A minute later, I walked out into the hallway, dressed and ready, to see the twins sitting on the bench by the door ready to leave.

" ok, let's go," I said grabbing my and keys. It wasn't until we got into the elevator that Logan pointed out, "Lorelai, your not wearing any shoes,"

I looked down at my feet, and then at my watch. 8:50. If I went back for my shoes now, we'd be even later than we were going to be already. I quickly covered up my mistake.

"I know," I lied, "It's easier for me to drive without shoes."

"ok," Logan wasn't really interested in my explanation, he and Lori had started making faces in the elevator mirror again

Charlie's

12:55 pm

"Claudine, I need coffee, badly, " I said as I walked into a crowded diner. Claudine was busy with another customer, but she had the magic coffee pot in her hand. Claudine smiled at me, " Have a seat, and I'll be with you in amoment.

"I don't think that I could wait another moment."

After I had dropped the kids of (at 9:01 by the way), I headed home to get dressed. My plan was to get dressed, get coffee, and head to the office. However, it seemed like there was not one suitable oufit in my closet, so it took me over an hour to get dressed. After that, I had to get a rose, for there was not one to be found in the apartment. Then, I had to rush over to the office to get all the work down that I needed for my meeting. Themeeting ran late, so I rushed over here to make it on time. So, if I didn't get coffee right now, I would most probably collpase. Luckily, Claudine came through, and pored me a steaming cup of java.

"You don't know how much I love you right now" I said

"Well, you look pretty happy for not having any coffee yet today," Claudione said, going behind the counter.

"yeah, well-" I was about to tell her my good news when a familliar voice broke me off

"Charlie, I'm taking my ten" _Luke_

"you know what," I said, "I have to go to the bathroom."

"'kay," Claudine answered, "just down the stairs."

I quickly ran down the stairs, and began t odo my makeup for the hundreth time today. By the time I finish this, Luke will be gone. I finished my makeup and went back up the stairs. As I finished the last step, I saw luke sitting at a table. When he saw me, his eyes immediately zeroed in on my rose. I looked down at my rose, and then and then at Luke. It was then that I realized that Luke was wearing a rose.


	7. Let the games begin

A/n- sorry, this is a really shory cahpter, guys. Hey, it''s better than nothing, right? Hey, who's excited for tomorrow night(season 7 premiere!)

_It was then that I realized that Luke was wearing a rose._

This time I recovered first. "I'm leaving," I said as I quickly ran out of the diner. About 30 seconds later, Luke's voice stopped me, "Lorelai, wait," I stopped, but I didn't turn around. I took a deep breath, "What?"

"I think we should try,"

"What!"

"I think we should try dating…each other" Luke clarified. Did I get this straight? Did Luke, my ex-fiance, whom I haven't spoken to in over six years (well, sort of) seriously want to date again?

"How long have you known?" I asked Luke

"What?"

"How long have you known who I was?" I asked again

"How did you-" Luke cut himself off, paused and sighed, "2 months" _Wow_

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked acusingly

"And risk not talking to you ever again?" Luke said said, "I put the fact that you were Lorelai, THE Lorelai aside, and thought of you as my _coffeebean_." Luke paused again, took a deep breath and went on, "Lorelai, if you are at all considering this, please, turn around. If not, you can walk away. I wil go back to Stars Hallow, and we will forget this ever happened."Luke stopped. And waited. And waited. I slowly turned around. Luke broke into a huge grin, and smiled just as big. Luke broke the silence, "When are you free?" he asked

"Well let's see," I started, "the twins are away this weekend (they were going to visit their other grandparents, Mitchim and Shira), but I'm pretty bogged down with work. Wednesday night ok?"

"ok," Luke agreed, "pick you up at 7:30?"

"Yeah, I'll give you my address," I looked down for my purse, and then realized that I had forgoten it in the diner. "Shit" I muttered under my breath. Boy had there been a lot of little mess ups today. "I forgot my purse" I told Luke

Luke smiled, "I have them"

"Them?"

"Yea, your coffee, too"

I looked at Luke and smiled, "Angel. You've got wings baby"


	8. Kill Me Now

A/n- hey guys, sorry for the time lapse between chapters. Its been crazy lately. Tons of tests, plus my whole family, including me, is sick. So, I'm going to try to make thhis one a reasonable length. Enjoy!

p.s- I realized that I hadn't put a year in, so im going to start that now.

Lorleai's apartment

Wed., June 25, 2012

8:15 am

_crash!_

"Lori!Logan! What did you do this time?" I asked, yelling from the twins room. The kids were hyper, crazy- and they had to be at their gramdparents house/ mansion (yes I am talking about the Huntzbergers) in four hours (this is counting the 2 hour drive). I knew I shouldn't have given them my coffee.

"Logan pinched me" Lori said in her tattle-tale voice. I sighed and stood up from the floor near the kids dresser, "why don't you watch tv?"

"Boring"

"Read a book?"

"Boring"

"Colour?-with crayons and paper?" (before I had told them to colour, and they decided to fingerpaint- the kitchen and all the windows) Suddenly Lori's eyed lit up. "I know!"

she said excitedly, nd bounced out of the room. I went back to packing, not thinking about what Lori The Trouble Maker had up her sleeve. A couple minutes later I stopped. Ut was quiet, a bit to quiet. I went to find the kids. I half to admit, half of me curious as to what they had gotten themselves into this time. I finally found them in my bathroom. "Oh no," I muttered to myself.

"Hi Lorelai!Don't I look pretty?" Lori and Logan had decided to play beauty queen with my makeup. Well actually, Lori was the beauty queen, Logan was the makeup artist. Logan and Lori sat there smiling at me. God, I needed help. I would never gat them packed at this rate, and I don't thimk I could stand another day of the Terible Two. "You guys wash up, I'm going to make a phone call" I saidsnapping into problem solving mode. I picked up the phone and pressed speed dial for Charlie's.

"Lorlelai, what can I get you?" Claudine answered the phone.

"Actually, I was wondering if Luke was there-I… I need to talk to him"

"Um, yeah he's here.. one moment" Cluadine sounded weirded out. A minute later, Luke picked up the phone "Yep"

"Luke…it's Lorlelai"

"Lorelai? Are you …"

"The twins are leaving soon, and they're not even close to packed, and they're hyper and playing trampoline, and… I would really appreciate it if you could maybe-"

"I'll be there in 5"

"Luke, you don't have to if you don't-"

"I have your address, right?"

"Yeah. But Luke the diner-"

"Claudine and Charlie are here. Don't worry. I'll see you soon." And he hung up. And that was Luke… my knight in shining armour.

I went back into my room. The twins had graduated to trying on my clothes. I put on my discipline voice, although to admit it, they did look kinda cute. "Go get dressed and put aside everything you want to take to Hartford. My friend is coming to take you out." Now this, got their attention.

"But.." logan started

"Go. Now"

The twins ran straight out of my room and into theirs. 4 minutes later, we were sitting in the kitchen, me tying Lori's hair int a ponytail, and Logan attempting to do up his laces for the hundrenth time. The doorbell rang. I stood up. "Logan, put on your slip on shoes for now" I said, walking to the door. "Hey Luke" I said, opening the door.

"Hi" Luke said as he walked through the threshold. Threshold- that was a cool word. I quickly did the intros. "Lori, Logan, this is Luke. Luke, these are my _offspring, _Lori and Logan. " The twins looked kinda stunned to see a male standing in the doorway. "My name isn't really Lori, " Lori clarified, "It's Lorelai, like mommy and Lorelai" needless to say, Lori was very proud of her name.

Luke smiled at Lori and then looked up at me, "What do you want me to do with them?" ah, the classic Luke jargin.

"Um, I dunno. Do you have any errands to run? The kids love shopping."

"um, sure. When do you want me to bring them back?

"2 hours"

"2 hours. Fine. Lori, Logan, let's go." The twins happily ran out the door. I could sse that they were going to get along fine.

"Luke?"

"yeah?"

"I smiled at him, "thankyou"

Lobby of apartment

6:00 pm.

I had finally dropped the kids off, and now I was finally back home to prepare for my date."Hey Randy" I said, walking into the building

"Hry Lorelai. The elavators here ar out of service, so you're going to have to use the use the ones by the pool"

"Ok thanks" I headed towards the out-of-the-way elavators. I pressed the up button and waited. Suddenly I felt familiar arms around my shoulders.

"Welcome home" Luke whispered in my ear as the elavator doors dinged open.


	9. Kiss and Tell

_Suddenly I felt familiar arms around my shoulders. _

_"Welcome home" Luke whispered in my ear as the elavator doors dinged open. _

"Luke…" I warned as I freed myself from him and walked into the eleavator. Luke followed me, and pressed the button, 16. Why did I have to live so high up? I kept my back turned from him. If I turned around… well I didn't want to go there.

"No:Lorelai…" god, I loved the way he said my name, "I've been thinking about this, about us," _uh oh_, "and, about you, and the way things ended last time, with you going to… well you know," So he did find out about Chris, wow. We hadn't really talked after the ultimatum, I just kinda fled. I guess Ms. Patty or Babbette or someone told him.I interupted him, " Look, Luke, I understand if you don't want to…"

"No. Lorelai, no" he took a deep breath, "I'm in. I'm all in. Does that… are you, um, scared? 'Cause well… hell, Lorelai would you just turn around?" I obeyed. I couldn't say no to him, espacially after that. I smiled. Luke was grinning from ear to ear. We slowly made it into each other's arms.

"I'm in," I whispered as our lips met. Suddenly the elavator doors slid open

"damn door," Luke muttered

"mmm, don't worry about it," I said pressing a random button as our lips connected again

At first the kisses were short and sweet, like we were getting to know each other again.Then they turned longer and more passionate. I could've sworn it was the 4th of July, the fireworks were going off everywhere. God, had missed this, I had really missed him. Luke put me up against the side of the elavator and began to kis my neck.

"Mmmm, Luke, if you keep on pushing me like that, you're going to making out with wall"

"Sorry"

Suddenly I realised that the elavator stopped moving. I slowly forced my open, and there, watching us through the open doors of the elavator, was Mrs. Vanderbalt, the building's busy body (she was kind of a mix of Ms. Patty and Babbete, but with pink hair) I broke off from Luke. We struggled to catch our breath, "Whaa-"

"shhh" I cleared my throat, "Hello Mrs. Vanderbalt," I said in my sweetest tone. Luke froze. He had had his back turned from the her, but as Mrs. V came into the elavator, luke put his hands in his pockets, and slowly turned around

"Hello dear," Mrs. V said, now in the elavator, "16?" I took in our surrondings. We were in the parking garage. I turned to Luke, "were are you parked?'

"in, the, um, visitor's section of the garage,'' he responded, obviosly embaraassed over the situation here. I tried to act as calm as possible, "Ok, then, we're getting off here," I said, pulling Luke by the sleeve.

"We are?"

"Yep. Bye Mrs. V., have a good evening"

"You too Lorelai, dear. And it was nice meeting you, um

"Luke" Luke piped in

"Luke. Nice name. Well have a good evening," Mrs. Vanderbalt said as the doors to the elavator closed. Luke and I staid frozen for at least 30 seconds until Luke recovered, "So, how long do you think she was standing there?"

"Who knows? But one thing's for sure, I will be hearing about this one for a while. First she'll tell Bernice, and then who knows were-"

"Shh" Luke cut me off with a kiss.

"Luke,"

"Ya"

"I need to go get ready for our date," I smiled at him, "Wait for tonight. You'll at least make it through the doorway before we hit the bedroom."

Luke smiled, "Fine. So I guess I should get going," he said and started to walk away

"Wait," I turned him around and gave him a nice, long kiss

"What was that for?"

"What? I can't give you a kiss goodbye?'

"No, kisses from you all always welcome"

_Wow, that was amazing_, I thought to myself on the elavator ride back, _I wonder how many people Mrs. V. has told already_.The elavator slowed to a stop at the lobby as no other but Mrs. Vanderbalt herself walked in.

"Hello dear," she greeted as if we hadn't seen each other in a couple of days

"Hello Mrs. Vanderbalt. How's the dog?" Her dog's name was Poopsie, so I avoided using the name as much as possible.

"Oh, Poopsie's fine. How's Rory?"

"Fine"

"those adorable twins?"

"On vacation at their grandparents"

"Huntzburgers?"

"yeah." Luke would be very proud of me right now, for I have mastered the monsylable way of talking

"ooh, well that must be nice. So…who's the guy?" She didn't waste much time getting to that one, did she?

"a friend" I responded

"oh, honey, that was not just a friend. Friends do not makeout like _that_," The elavator stopped on my floor, and I walked out. Mrs. V. followed, and continued her talk, "I've never seen anyone kiss like _that_. Except for maybe me and husband number 3 after we got back together for the 2nd…or was it thid… no, 2nd time." Mrs. Vanderbalt was reminising, "That was agood night" we had now reached my door.I unlocked it and turned around,"Look, Mrs.V., I would love to invite you in for a cup of tea, and we could anlyze my love life some more, but I've got a date to prepare for" I smiled. Mrs. V. smiled back with understanding, "Have a good time dear," She said and headed towards her best friend Bernice's apartment across the hall. Suddenly she turned, "You should wear the nice black skirt with the-" I held up my watch, "7:30"

"Bye"

a/n- so, how's that for a perfect l/l moment? I just want to say thank you all for reading so far, and please continue because things are (hopefully) going to start getting a little exciting soon. I hope to update in about a day or so. Please review!


	10. Star crossed lovers and other strangers

Apartment 

6:55 pm

_rriiinnnggg rrriiinnnggg_, "come on, pick up the phone already" I said to no one in particular. It was half an hour before Luke was coming to pick me up and I was in a bathrobe, with my hair soaking wet. I needed help, so I was attempting to call Rory. But, of course, guess who wasn't anwering the freaking phone? Who slept at 3:00 in the morning anyway? Finally, after the 300th ring, Rory answered, "This better be good"

Rory's POV

Moscow, Russia

2:53 am

Stupid phone wouldn't shutup. It had been ringing for , like, 5 minutes. Finally I gave up, and picked up my cell. Without checking my caller id- I knew who it was, mom, of course- I answered the phone, more than slightly annoyed, "Whay do want?"

"I'm going out in 33 minutes, and I have nothing to wear, my hair is a mess, and I could really use that pretty stick right now," wow, mom was really freaking out. I smile slowly spread across my face, "Mom, who are you going out with?"

"Hmm? Oh, Luke" she siad nonchalantly. I screamed

"Jeez, Rory, what was that for? Screaming isn't going to creaqte me an oufit!"

Now I was excited, "Let's see… whre's he taking you? No, it doesn't matter. Wear the black flippy skirt with the white blouse that has the flowers, and then that matching scarf thingy"

"Hmm, that's what Mr. V. said.Black skirt… white blouse… I guess I could do that. I've trained you well. Shoes?"

I was stuck on what she just said, "you asked Mrs. V for advice before me? Now I'm insulted."

"No, it's a long story.Shoes?"

"The black ones. You'll get a ny man in bed bed with those." Good , problem solved. Now I could pay attention to him. Sudenly Mom's voice brought me out of lover land. "Rory!Whoo hoo! Pay attention!"

"Sorry Mom. What did you say?"

"ach, Rory, I do not have time for this. Hair- it's soaking wet I don't have to straighten it, curl it, blowdrying would be cutting close-"

"mouse.''

"what?"

"Mouse it. You can use mine''

"ah… my savoir. So…are coming home to visit dear old ma before heading to the vinyard?"

"Mom! I t's 3 am! Plus, you only have 27 and a half minutes until Luke comes!"

"Oh crap! Bye!"

I hung up. "who was that?"

"My mom."

"At 2 in the morning?"

"Of, course," I waved my cell, "Free minutes!"

"Whatever. So, I believed we stopped right about here…"

Lorelai's POV

I slipped on my second shoe just as Luke knocked on the door. 7:31, ha, he was late!

"It's open!" I yelled from my bedroom. Luke let himself in, and immediately began to chatise me, "You know, you really shouldn't just leave the door open, people…" He stopped in his tracks, "god, you look beautiful"

I smiled, "Thanx. I'll go get my purse and we'll go."

Thurs. Morning

9:42 am

Luke shifting in the bed woke me up. I slowly opened my eyes. The sun was streaming through the window, and the birds were chirping. It was like a scene out of a disney movie. Well, maybe not. Luke's arms were the only things coverning me, the blankets being kicked of in the heat of last night. I smiled at the thought of last night. That was definetley not disney movie. I turned around and discovered that Luke, too, was awake.

"Mmmorning"

"good morning" we shared a short kiss and then Luke said, "I'm going to go make you breakfast, go back to sleep for a while"

"kay" Luke pulled on a pair of pants and left the room. A minute later I started to smell Luke's coffee brewing. Like a bee attracted to honey, I pulled on Luke's shirt and joined him in the kitchen. Luke was standing over the oven making psncakes and eggs. I wrapped my arms around his waist

"I thought you were going to go back to sleep"

"not with fresh coffee in the house"

"Ah"

"Hey, turn around"

"Why?"

"I want to say good morning"

"but you already said good maorning"

"Not like this"I turned him around and gave him a long, passionate kiss. I stared up into Luke's eyes, "Godd Morning"

Luke was smiling, "Good morning. Set the table, breakfast is almost ready."

A/n- ok, so this was never intended to be the end of the chapt., but since I won't have to do anymore tonight, im putting this up as chpt. However, the next chapt. Is going to be a direct continuation of this one. Enjoy!


	11. So, Good Talk

A/n – hey guys! So here's another beautiful chpt. Done by no other than beautiful moi. Sorry for not updating sooner, its just I've been sick, and school is insane. Enjoy!

Cont'd (Breakfast)

A few minutes later the table was set, breakfast was made, and Luke and I sat down to eat. We ate in an awkward silence for a couple minutes.

"the food's delicious," I said, breaking the silence

"Thank you," Luke responded.

"And the coffee, too," I said taking a sip of the best coffee I've had in years, "Seriously, the best I've had in 6 years, " I continued voicing my thoughts. We continued to eat in silence. Man, this was weird. I mean, last night we had so much fun (nothing dirty intended), never runnung out of things to talk about. And now… Lukes voice took me out of my thoughts.

"Look, Lorelai, let's stop dancing around it. We should talk about last night. What are… your, um… thoughts?"

I put my coffee down and nodded my head decisvley, "Last was nice. Not just the sex part."

Luke shook his head, "No. Last night was amazing. All of it." I laughed. "So," Luke continued, "what do you have planned for today?"

"Well, let's see, today's really crazy. I've got to meet with my flourist at noon, then the chef at 1:30. I've got a wedding rehearsel at 3:00- that should run 'till 5. Then I have a half an hour until I have a meeting with a Bar-Miztvah family, that should be 45 minutes-ish…and, oh gosh I forgot about that…" I was talking to myself now.Luke interupted

"So what time will you be home?"

"um… 7-ish, but- oh shoot my car!" (and, yes, I did mean my car, not jeep. After the twins were born, Rory and I decided to go safer and buy a car. But we still had the jeep;I couldn't part with it. So, Rory now uses it as her 'airport car' as the twins call it)

"What's wrong with your car?"

"Iran out of gas. Literally. I forgot that I had to fill it up but if I go get gas, then bring it back here, then I won't make it on time for my meeting…"

"Lorelai. Stop. How 'bout if I drive you to work, then go get some gas, fill the car, then bring it back to your office"

"that's great, but how will you get back home?"

"you have a bike rack on your car, right?"

"yeah"

"Ok, so I'll bike back home"

"Ah, Luke my savoir I said overdramatically, "how will I ever repay you?"

"how about you let me take you out tonight?"

"How about we stay in?" Suddenly it hit me, "movie night!"

"what?"

"Movie night! You know; tons of junk food, classic movies, good times baby"

"well I don't know…."

"Come on Luke, " I gave him the classic pout, "You can cook me dinner, I'll find room on the coffe table for some snack you like… please?" I was really excited. Luke sensed some of that excitement, because he sighed and gave in,

"Fine,"

"Yes!"

Now that the plans for tonight had been made, we began to eat again.

"so what was this about a rehearsal wedding?" Luke asked

"Oh, yeah. This is the 3rd one. Mom's a perfectionest, daughter's spoiled"

"Ah," and after a bite of food, "well, I can kind of relate to that"

I raised an eyebrow, "really?"

"well yeah. I mean when something, or someone happens in your life, I think that you should spend a lot of time on, or with, it… or her."

I smiled as I realized how true this really was with Luke. Now, and 6 years ago.

7:05 pm

I was exhausted. All I wanted to do was plop into bed. Or, I thought as I opened my door, spend the rest of the night with Luke. I stopped. I checked the apartment nhumber on the door. 1605. Yeah, I was in the right apartment. It was very odd, something smelled good. Like was cooking. I took of my very pointy heel shoes and held it like a defense mechanism.

"Hello?" I called heading towards the kitchen

"hey," Luke emerged from the kitchen handing me a glass of wine. And then looking at my shoe, "what were you planning on doing with that?"

"I dunno. Just in case there was a serial killer in my house" I said putting down the shoe and taking off the other one.

"That was cooking you dinner?"

I took a sip of the wine, and trying to change the subject, "thank you for this by the way. I didn't think we kept wine in the house anymore"

"you didn't. Dinner's almost ready" Luke headed back to the kitchen. I followed

"So, um, how'd you get in here?"

"You left your key in my car. So I figure I'd surprise you"

"Coll. So, I'm going to change, and I'll be back in a couple minutes"

I went into my room and changed. A couple minutes later I joined Luke in the kitchen. He was standing over the burners sauteying or frying or something like that. "

"Ooh, sexy man in apron, " I flirted, " Now just remove all other particles of clothing"

"Ah, jeez"

I surveyed the kitchen. On the counter there was a cutting board with half cut carrots, pepers, and onions. Luke had set the table with a mauve table cloth and two candles.

"so," I said, picking up the vegetable knife, "can I help?"

"no" Luke said without even turning around

"why?"

"Because you'll hurt yourself"

"But I helped cut the celery at –ow!" Trying to cut the carrot, I accidently cut my thumb instead.

"What'd you do?" Luke siad, turning towards me

"Um, nothing, " I lied, "just a scratch"

"Really. Cause that's a pretty sharp knife."

"I;m fine. Really. I"ll just wash it off and cover it."

"Ok, " Luke turned towards the stove again, "I'd help you but if I take my eyes off this, our dinner will be ruined. I went into my bathroom and sat down on the toilet seat. Wow, this was bad. Blood trailing down my thumb everywhere. It took me a couple minutes to get the bleeding to stop. I looked in my medicine cabinet. No band-aids. Then I checked the main/ kids bathroom. Ah ha! Barbie and Bob the biulder! I had struck gold

"Are you sure you're ok?" Luke called from the kitchen

"Ya. Barbie or Bob the Builder?"

"Bob."

"Ok, I'll be out in a minute"

just to be safe I grabbed a barbie and a bob and returned to the kitchen.

After a delicous dinner, Luke and I sat down for the movies. First I made Luke watch hardbodies, and then we switched to Chinatown. We were lying on the coutch, my head resting on Luke's chest, his arms wrapped around my waist

"Lorelai?"

"Hmm?" This was a perfect moment- words would spoil it.

"I just… I want to say…well, Ilove you" Wow. Ok. Maybe not all words were uninvited. I looked up into those amazing blue eyes

"I love you to"

"Ya?" In response I sat up and kissed him

"Ya." We kissed again. This really would have been a perfect moment if only my damn thumb did not hurt so much.

2 am

I slowly opened my eyes, studieing my surrondings. I became aware that Luke and I had fallen asleep on the coutch, the movie long over. I tried to grab the blanket on the floor and wrap it around us. However, my movement woke Luke up.

"Mmmm, I 'm awake, " he groaned

"no you're not, go back to sleep," I told him, while succedeing in wrapping the blanket around us. I tried to fall back into the peaceful slumber that was with me but 5 minutes ago, but sleep just would not come. Luke, too, was having trouble sleeping,

"ok, I'm awake let's go"

I looked at him innocently, "Where?"

"to the bedroom"

"Why?"

In response, Luke kissed me hard in the kiss of the centuary.

"Ah, I get it" Luke picked me up and we headed towards the bedroom.

A/n- so, I hope you enjoyed the chapt., Again, sorry for making you wait so long for an update. Please review!


	12. AN

A/n: sorry for not updating in…well, forever. Let's just say that I had a case of something like writers' block… but the team of highly skilled, (and when I say highly skilled, I mean Harvard, John Hopkins, _Yale_ ) doctors in my head are still trying to give it a proper diagnosis. I think they are currently at some fancy latin word meaning;

Take 2 cups of boredom

5 ounces of laziness

¼ cup of hormones

-mix together in my brain, let sit for 3 months, and bake in winter like temperatures, and _woila_, the phenomenon that is me.

So as I was saying, I have just read the last chapter that I updated, and in my opinion, it was pretty okay, so I figured I should have some closure or something, you know? So I consulted that highly trained team of dr. in my head, whom, I forgot to mention are also psychologists, and they came to a consensus;

Take that eternally full creativity

Add to recipe already made

-let sit in beautifull spring weather, and remind that my birthday is in 4 days.

So, I am happy to announce to those 35 people thaat have signed up for e-mail notifications of this wonderfull fanfic (yes, I am a stalker), that in the next couple of days, I will finish up this story in a brief one chapter summary, kind of like an epiloge, so that we can all continue with our lives.good night and good luck.


End file.
